Noël à la Congrégation
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: YuuxLenalee ! Le soir de Noël, l'alcool délie les langues... heureusement que Komui est en mode OFF pour le japonais... ! juste pour passer le temps, lisez SVP ! COMPLETE


C'était la fête à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Les Exorcistes étaient tous présents, pas de Noah ou de Comte Millénaire à l'horizon. Résultat, le savant fou (Note de l'auteur : j'appelle toujours Komui comme ça xD) avait décidé qu'une grande fiesta aurait lieu dans la "cantine" du Quartier Général. En plus, c'était le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël ; quel meilleur prétexte aurait pu trouver Komui ? M'enfin, Reever avait tout de même compris qu'il ne s'agissait encore une fois que d'une diversion pour gratter quelques heures de boulot.

Cela avait commencé vers 8 heures du soir par le dîner ; somptueux, et géré par le chef cuisinier Jerry. Au début, c'était plutôt calme, mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, l'alcool circulait parmi les tables ; beaucoup de gens dansaient, d'autres géraient la musique, d'autres encore jouaient aux cartes ou un symbiotique très connu s'empiffrait toujours. Assis à la plus grande table, Allen Walker avait décidément très faim. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du repas, plongé dans sa dégustation ; on apercevait à peine la mèche blanche pour deviner qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un enterré sous le tas de nourriture. Lavi était assis en face, ou plutôt était censé être assis en face, parce qu'il s'était retourné pour toucher quelques mots à la jolie serveuse qui passait. Krory était près de lui, sirotant un grand cru ; en face, de lui, c'était Miranda, qui était déjà saoûle depuis le premier verre. Et puis, l'irascible Kanda, en face de la jolie chinoise Lenalee.

L'alcool délit les langues, paraît-il.

Toujours est-il qu'après les douze coups, Komui était complètement à côté de la plaque, et surtout à l'autre bout de la salle (Note de l'auteur : par rapport à la table des Exorcistes, je veux dire).

Lenalee était toujours aussi souriante, les joues un peu rosées d'avoir bue. Lavi se retourna vers elle, surplombant Krory et Miranda, affalés sur la table.

- Tu sais que cette coupe de cheveux te va bien, Lenalee ?

Miranda sortit de son état comateux quelques instants, avant de se ramasser encore sur le vampire exorciste.

- Lenalee-chan est la plus belle de toute façon ! HIC !

Quelques regards appréciateurs (dont celui d'un certain blandinet) se posèrent sur la silhouette de la jeune fille. Toute mince, avec son carré encadrant son doux visage, englouti par de grands yeux bleus magnifiques, Lenalee Lee était décidément très belle, même avec sa tenue d'Exorciste qui ne la mettait pas spécialement en valeur.

Le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol fit sursauter les attablés. Kanda, sourcils froncés, venait de se lever. La chinoise le regarda, l'air légèrement gênée.

- Je vais me coucher.

Puis, il se pencha vers Lenalee. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les siennes, prolongeant un peu le baiser malgré les regards posés sur eux. Contrairement aux attentes, la jeune fille se laissa faire, prenant même du plaisir, montrant qu'elle était habituée depuis longtemps à ce qu'il le fasse. Puis, le Japonais se détourna, et partit en direction des escaliers.

- Ne mets pas trop de temps à monter.

Lenalee sourit à son amant, même s'il était de dos.

- Je sais.

Lavi, bouche bée, éclata soudain de rire.

- Alors, celle-là, je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Dommage, je pensais pas que Yû comptait se rabattre sur toi !

Toute la Congrégation (à part le savant fou, qui était toujours OFF) était restée mâchoire décrochée pendant l'échange. Allen émergea de son tas de nourriture, les yeux ronds comme les soucoupes contenant ses gâteaux.

- Gmpfrd !

Lavi, toujours mort de rire, se retourna vers le blandinet, qui paraissait assez choqué. Ce dernier observait Lenalee, dont les joues étaient encore plus rouges, et pas à cause du peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu.

- C'est une façon de nous dire qu'on devrait même pas essayer de t'approcher, c'est ça ?

Lenalee sourit, plus à l'aise.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Il se montre assez jaloux. Bon, moi aussi je vais monter, sinon il va grogner.

Plus haut, dans la chambre commune de la jolie chinoise et de Kanda, ce dernier, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama noir, souriait.

* * *

Kagome-chan35 : Alors, c'était comment ?

Kanda : Ca va, j'ai bien aimé, surtout la fin.

Lenalee : On peut dire que là, on a surpris tout le monde… ///

Kagome-chan35 : J'avais pas encore trouvé de fic en français autre que des drames, alors j'ai décidé de faire un one-shot ^___^ Ca m'avait rappelé une fic de Naruto ; j'aurais bien donné le nom, mais j'arrive plus à la retrouver (une fic de yaoi SasuNaru).

Komui (en mode ON) : VAS-Y MON KOMULIN 4 ! DECOUPE CE MAUDIT JAPONAIS EN TRANCHES ! ET LA FANFIKEUSE TANT QUE T'Y ES !!

Kagome-chan35 : (une goutte d'eau apparaît sur le coin de sa tête) Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je crois que je vais y aller moi ! Ah, une dernière chose… Reviews, pliz !


End file.
